


pleasant

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Noelani’s never been a fan of moonlight swims
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: 1 Million Words' Drabble/Icon Challenge





	pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble icon challenge day 15 moon

A full moon hangs high in the sky, its path glistening on the water. A gentle breeze moves through the air, as pleasant on Noelani’s skin as the water surrounding her. 

Not as pleasant on her skin, though, as Steve’s lips, his ministrations sending shivers down her spine. Nor as pleasant as his hands moving across her body, down her back to where her legs bracket his hips. He holds her up easily, like he never wants to let her go. 

She knows the feeling. 

Noelani’s never been a fan of moonlight swims but right now, she’s changing her mind.


End file.
